Kiribori "Reg" Taki
Page by Boss182. Do not edit without permission. V.2 of this character. Kiribori "Reg" Taki is the older brother of Kamura "Love" Taki and is a talented battle doctor. His vigilante name is "The Law" Backstory The day Kiribori was born on was chaos for his town because the government, police, and heroes were all rushing through it. People started calling him many names such as "Law" and "Writ" but the one that stuck was "Reg". Reg was born into the royal family in the quirkless town of Poka Po. His parents were always out of town due to the fact that they were world famous doctors and royals. When they were home they taught Reg how to be a doctor and rulers like them. Later in his early life his parents had his sister Kamura Taki. She gained the nickname "Love" for being born on Valentines Day. They were very close and Reg cared for any minor injuries or illnesses. One day when Reg was 13 his sister came down with a dangerous disease that Reg had never heard of and he couldn't ask anyone because his parents were out of town. He watched over his sister who was breathing slower and slower. Reg was by her bedside crying because he couldn't do anything to help her until his hands caught purple fire. Reg realized that the fire was not burning him or anyone else, scared he waved his hands around to try to put it out. When he was waving them he accidentally hit his sisters chest and he heard the heart rate monitor starting to get better, so he held his hand on her and she started to get better quickly. Two days after the "Fire" incident she woke up to Reg sleeping by the foot of her bed. When their parents got home they looked horrified because someone told them that Reg had a quirk. His father became furious and pulled a gun on Reg and told him to "Leave and never come back". Reg bolted out of the house and ran away without turning back as his sister called for him. Ever since then Reg has been on the move and helping those who need help. 13 years later he reunites with his sister, Kamura "Love" Taki aka LoveHeart, while in Tokyo. Later he his forced into a royal marriage. Appearance Reg wears a yellow and black hoodie with a skull on it. He wears a black and white hat his mother gave to him. He has tan skin and a goatee. Under his hat he has short messy black hair. He has tattoos all over his arms and hands. He always carries a sheathed sword on his back. Personality Kiribori Law is a joker when in public but when he is working he is very determined and serious. He does not hesitate to attack anyone if they are in his way. He always thinks a step ahead and is very tricky with the use and placement of his quirk. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''For his slender look Reg is surprisingly strong. Able to break through a shield quirk that can block explosions with a few punches. '''Intelligence: Reg is very smart and an expert tactician. He is able to outsmart any foe and escape from almost every situation. Durability: Reg can get hit by a car three times his size and walk it off like it was nothing. Agility: Reg is gifted in speed due to the fact that his quirk isn't very good at damage. He can easily avoid or block bullets with his sword from five feet away. He can also get behind almost any opponent within moments. Doctor's Intuition: Reg can notice any sickness that a person has by the way the move, breath, and talk. He can also tell if injuries are fetal or not based on the sound of it. Quirk Hex (六角 Rokkaku) this quirk allows the Reg to apply an Hex/Effect to anyone and anything he touches. Hexes * Heal: Anything the user touches will be healed or fixed over a short period of time. 1 at once * Cure: Anyone he touches will be cured of any deadly illness even to the genetic level. * Defense: This hex reduces all harm/damage done to the person/object by 75% damage. 2 active at once. * Gravity: The user can increase or decrease the gravity of anything they touch. 4 active at one * Warp: Touching an object will cause the user to set down a marker. The user then can wrap back to that marker after three seconds. 8 active at once * Trap: Places a trap hex on walls, floors, or ceilings. When a target goes into the trap hex they will be unable to move. 3 active at once. * Boom: If placed on a object or person once the object takes any damage it will explode. 1 active at once. * Separate: Once the user touches an object it will separate without resistance. For example if hie touches a tree branch the branch will pop off of the tree without harming the tree. 10 active at once. * Flare: If this is placed the area the hex is on will burst into flames after 20 seconds. 3 active at once. * Scan: The user can use this hex to scan for anything within a short radius. 2 active at once. * Repel: This hex allows the user to repel any object in any direction the user chooses. 2 active at once * Illusion: The user creates a double out of black smoke. The double vanishes after taking damage. 4 active at once. Zone Effect The "Zone Effect" can be applied to all hexes. This will allow the effects of the hexes in a big AOE radius. Each hex has their own "zone" trait and effect. After using the "Zone" '''on a hex that hex cannot be used for 10 minutes. '''Casters Mind The user can see what hex is placed and how long the hex has left before it gets destroyed. Family Brothers Ki "Rat" Taki Sisters Kamura "Love" Taki Kabiria "Luck" Taki Kana "Sweet" Taki Equipment * Shi no jinsei: The Shi No Jinsei (Life of Death) is the sword that is always on Reg's back. This sword has a special Hex on it that makes it unable to be broken and the "Unbreakable" Hex will never where off. The swords blade can be hexed and be used as an extension of his arm to apply hexes to objects or use the hex as a weapon. Has a dull side and sharp side. Sharp side cuts through while the dull side gets stuck in. * Rock Pocket: He has a pocket full of rocks so he can Hex the rocks and use them as weapons or utility. Stats Trivia * He is a doctor with 3 degrees. * He is the first born son of the Taki Family. * He doesn't like being treated as a royal. * He is engaged to Kia Ishino. Category:Heroes Category:Doctors Category:Vigilantes Category:Illegal heroes Category:Leaders Category:Taki Family